jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Techniques
Techniques are learned abilities that alter primary and secondary attributes and conversation skills. Change in attributes or skills may be positive or negative. Choose carefully when deciding to learn a technique because not all techniques are beneficial to your character build. Technique list Alloyed Body : Location: Two Rivers School, given to you by Smiling Mountain for beating Kia Min's record : Effects: Health: +5, Focus: +5 Balance of Nature : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Chi: +3, Focus: +15 Belly of Iron : Location: Two Rivers School, purchased from Smiling Mountain. : Effects: Health: +3, Chi: -1 Boar's Strength : Location: Great Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Health: +7, Focus: -3 Bone Splinter : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by defeating the Horse Demons. : Effects: Mind: +2, Health: +15 Chaotic Strains : Location: Great Forest, gained by giving Scholar Six Heavens the Zither Bridge and allowing Bladed Thesis to siphon his soul. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +5 Cleansed Body and Mind : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Health: +15, Focus: +5 Clear Mind : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Intimidation: -1, Focus: +10 Communion of the Dragon : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by meditating upon the Mantra of Inspiration after both sets of cogs. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +15 Communion of the Ocean : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by meditating upon the Mantra of Inspiration after only one set of cogs. : Effects: Chi: +10 Conditioning of the Body : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Health: +7, Chi: -3 Craftsman's Litany : Location: Imperial City Market District, purchased from the blacksmith. : Effects: Focus: +5 Deadened Nerves : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Health: +10, Chi: -3 Duchess of Ulmsbottom's Rules of Engagement : Location: Imperial City Scholars' Garden, gained by defeating Sir Roderick in the battle of mind. : Effects: Mind: +3 Eye of Inner Darkness : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Chi: +15, Focus: +5 Fearsome Visage : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Charm: -1, Intimidation: +3 Fitness for the Upright Gentleman : Location: Imperial City Scholars' Garden, gained by defeating Sir Roderick in the battle of strength. : Effects: Body: +3 Friends in High Places : Location: Imperial Palace, given by Silk Fox just before first meeting Emperor Sun Hai. : Effects: Intuition: +2, Chi: +5 Guardian's Strength : Location: Wild Flower, gained after defeating Ya Zhen at the start of Chapter 4. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +5 Hawk's Elegance : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Health: -3, Focus: +7 Heart of Gold : Location: Two Rivers School, purchased from Smiling Mountain. : Effects: Chi: +3, Focus: -1 Heaven Mantra : Location: Imperial Palace Audience Chamber, found in a ceramic urn (Chapter 7 only). : Effects: Chi: +10 Hunter's Spirit : Location: Great Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Chi: +15, Focus: +3 Legacy of Death's Hand : Location: Literary By studying all the tomes in Lotus Assassin Fortress. : Effects: Chi: +10 Legacy of Master Li : Location: Literary Granted by all bookstands and scrollstands within Two Rivers. : Effects: Focus: +7 Lessons of the Forge : Location: Two Rivers School, gained after completing all 4 of Smiling Mountain's sparring combinations. : Effects: Health: +2 Loutish Approval : Location: Imperial City Market District, gained after causing all five of Princess Lian's servants to faint. : Effects: Health: +2 Manual of Trepanation : Location: Imperial City Scholars' Garden, gained after defeating Sir Roderick in the battle of spirit. : Effects: Spirit: +3 Mastered Evil : Location: Wild Flower, gained after defeating Chai Ka at the start of Chapter 4. : Effects: Health: +5, Focus: +5 Mind of Steel : Location: Two Rivers School, purchased from Smiling Mountain. : Effects: Health: -1, Focus: +3 Mother's Touch : Location: Pilgrim's Rest Inn, gained after defeating the Forest Shadow and accepting cannibal reward. : Effects: Health: +5, Chi: +5 Porcelain Skin : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Charm: +2, Chi: -4 Predatory Intuition : Location: Great Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Intuition: +3, Chi: -5 Replenishment of the Mind : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by searching a pile of decaying bodies. : Effects: Chi: +7, Focus: +7 Rote of the Endless Mind : Location: Black Leopard School, given by First Brother Kai after defeating Master Smiling Hawk. : Effects: Chi: +5, Focus: +5 Scales of the Serpent : Location: Imperial Arena, found in chest within Kai Lan's private chamber. : Effects: Intimidation: +1, Health: +7 Spiritual Sacrifice : Location: The Necropolis, sacrificing to save Wen Zhi's daughter from Ji Xin's tainted liver. : Effects: Chi: -10 Strength of Wood : Location: Literary Granted by studying all three volumes of "the History of Flight" in the Pirate Workshop. : Effects: Health: +2 Structured Body : Location: Spirit Cave, found in a chest. : Effects: Intimidation: +1, Health: +3 Swallow's Grace : Location: Tien's Landing, purchased from Darting Lynx. : Effects: Charm: +3, Intuition: -1 The Broken Wheel : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by shredding spirits of Dirge at Heavenly Gate Guardian statue. : Effects: Health: +7, Chi: +7 The Path of the Monk : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 6. : Effects: Chi: +50 The Path of the Scholar : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 6. : Effects: Focus: +50) The Path of the Warrior : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 6. : Effects: Health: +50 The Perfected Warrior : Location: Imperial Arena, given to you by Sweet Poison Lyn after defeating Kai Lan the Serpent if you've never been defeated in the arena. : Effects: Health: +15, Focus: +15 The River of Time : Location: Dam Site, found in chest. : Effects: Intuition: +1, Chi: +5 The Turning Wheel : Location: Dirge Temple, gained by releasing the spirits of Dirge at the statue of Mah Tsung. : Effects: Chi: +7, Focus: +7 Theories of Medicine : Location: Imperial City Market District, given to you by Wen Zhi outside the blacksmith shop if you sacrificed part of yourself to free his daughter from Ji Xin's tainted liver. : Effects: Intuition: +1, Focus: +7 Tiger Mantra : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 3. : Effects: Health: +5, Focus: +5 Tracking Eye : Location: Great Forest, purchased from Spear Catches Leaf. : Effects: Charm: -1, Focus: +7 Vigorous Body : Location: Imperial Arena, purchased from Dr. An. : Effects: Health: +10, Chi: -2 Viper's Wit : Location: Swamp Cave, found in chest after defeating Gao the Lesser. : Effects: Charm: +1, Focus: +2 Warrior of the Infinite Spirit : Location: Imperial Palace Audience Chamber, found in a ceramic urn. : Effects: Charm: +1, Chi: +7 Warrior of the Inner Eye : Location: Black Leopard School, found in Master Radiant's Urn within his private chamber. : Effects: Intuition: +1, Focus: +7 Warrior of the Unyielding Heart : Location: Zin Bu, Chapter 4. : Effects: Health: +7 Window to the Abyss : Location: Lotus Assassin Fortress, purchased from Acolyte Trainer Guang. : Effects: Chi: +10, Focus: -3 Category: Jade Empire Category: Techniques